narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sengoku Clan
The Sengoku Clan (戦国一族, Sengoku Ichizoku) is a Clan that has existed since the ancient times of the First Shinobi World War. This Clan, though not as great in number, hold a lasting impact as the Clan that first discovered the potential of the in the Human body, as well as developing several revered Medical Ninjutsu, most notably the . Background During the chaotic times of the Shinobi World Wars, during the , an era in which even the likes of untrained or even barely trained children were sent off to the battlefield, the very first member of the Sengoku Clan was conceived and born amongst mysterious no-name Shinobi of the era, having been born amongst the area that would eventually become . Though he was raised with tender care, he had the oddest of tendencies to sneak out of the home he was raised in and go seek out dangerous war-filled zones by the age of 4. This effectively proved to his parents that he was more than capable of taking care of himself, and thus, he was allowed to raise himself. This male, named Ryun Sengoku by his parents, began training at a frighteningly young age of 4 years. This was a byproduct of a genetic mutation that would later be found in his body, that made his bones and muscular fibers, at the very least, four times as dense as the average Shinobi, if not even five or six times denser. Abilities The most notable trait amongst members of the Sengoku Clan is the natural affinity towards two specific Ninja Skills: Taijutsu and Medical Ninjutsu. Due to this natural affinity, as well as their credit to have been the Clan to discover the Eight Gates, the Sengoku Clan is credited with being some of the greatest masters of Taijutsu in history. In terms of mental traits, the greatest trait any Sengoku can have is their indomitable willpower and their tremendous persistence. Compared to other Shinobi clans, such as the Senju or Uchiha Clans, the Sengoku Clan put almost all of their training and time into Taijutsu and Medical Ninjutsu, therefore allowing them to discover that their Chakra pools, as well as life forces, were tremendous in amount, as well as the existence of a mysterious Chakra, which they coined as "Pure Chakra" (清いチャクラ, Kiyoi no Chakra), a special type of Chakra generated by a mix of two things: positive emotions and prayer. This special Chakra allows them to effectively use the Body Revival Technique to its' fullest extent, granting them the full power of the technique without needing to give in to negative emotions. Due to their numerous years of Taijutsu training and practice, as well as the studies of other Taijutsu fighting styles, the Sengoku Clan has developed a unique form of Taijutsu, coined by the name "Sengoku Style." This style of fighting effectively blends and refines the movements seen in various martial arts-based fighting styles, incorporating the use of styles such as Arhat Fist, Strong Fist, a specialized form of Gentle Fist, called "Pressure Fist", Disturbance Taijutsu, Drunken Fist, and so forth, as well as blending the usage of Taijutsu with real-world fighting styles, such as Krav Maga, Muay Thai, Taekwondo, Tai Chi and various Kung Fu styles. This, in conjunction with the Eight Gates and Body Revival Technique, make the Sengoku Clan incredibly strong fighters, capable of fighting off many armed and unarmed opponents at once, all the while treating it as if it were a training session amongst the heat of battle. Physiology The physiology of any known Sengoku Clan member is a subject of intrigue among the modern scientists of the present era. Due to the genetics of the Sengoku Clan, each pure-bred member of the Sengoku Clan possesses the following traits: muscular tissues that are six times denser than the average Shinobi, as well as bones that possess density six times greater than the average Shinobi. This overall gives a Sengoku a larger, athletic frame, as well as granting them a dramatic increase in the production of their erythrocytes, as well as tremendous resistance to poisons and electricity-based attacks, granting them a high level of resistance against techniques. Clan Traditions As set up by Ryun, the first Sengoku and the Elder of the Sengoku Clan, the clan is noted to have a set of traditions that stand out when compared to other shinobi clans. From the day a Sengoku Clan member reaches 4 years of age, they are subject to two things: the clan's custom Gravity Seal, which increases the gravity a Sengoku experiences by 2 times the amount of Earth's regular gravity, and they also begin intense training regiments in meditation, and , usually training for over 12 hours a day. This, in combination with the Gravity Seal and tremendous physical and mental burden, hardens the body and mind of a Sengoku at a young age, rendering their willpower to be exceptionally potent, as well as usually marking them as an adult by the end of their 8-year-long training. Of course, by Ryun's admission, he stresses the continuance of training, even long after training is over. Religion In terms of religion, the Sengoku Clan draws mainly real-life parallels with the concept of due to their mental practice of meditation. Through meditation, they pray, and through prayer, they believe in positive emotions, and through their positive emotions, they generate their "Pure Chakra". It is heavily stressed that a Sengoku Clan member always prays before every meal, before bedtime and when they wake up in the morning so that they can grow mentally strong, as well as physically strong. Clan Politics Arranged in a mannerism similar to a social hierarchy, the Sengoku Clan is famously known for the "Elder" of the Clan, usually the oldest, most experienced member of the Clan, being classified as the "Leader". In this instance, due to the social hierarchy, the eldest member, Ryun, frequently guides the clan through harsh and normal times, as well as general training of the younger members in the arts the clan specializes in the use of. The Sengoku Clan is noted for not using Ninjutsu all too often, maintaining a strict limit on the use to the use Medical Ninjutsu and the use of the ultimate technique of the Ninja Monks: the of the . Coming of Age Rite Given the general structure of the Sengoku Clan, as well as the heavy emphasis on Taijutsu and Medical Ninjutsu, a Sengoku is only seen as an "adult" by the other clansmen if they demonstrate the ability to do two things: use the Mystical Palm Technique to close a wound on a wounded animal, and open the Gate of Opening. Only when these two feats have been accomplished, will a Sengoku be seen as an adult and thus, sent off to the . Trivia * The Sengoku Clan was inspired by the Hanma Bloodline from the anime/manga series, Baki the Grappler, specifically Yujiro Hanma. * The Sengoku Clan uses a different version of the Welcoming Approach: Thousand-Armed Murder technique, as their statue takes the form of a Guanyin Bodhisattva. * Given their lack of a proper connection to the , the way the Sengoku Clan utilizes the is more akin to the style seen used by the , in which they target internal organs and muscle groups to incapacitate their opponents. This style is referred to as Pressure Fist. Category:Clans